


Hunger

by JoyousRapture



Series: Bottom!Snape Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stand Alone, Top!Harry, bottom!Snape, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyousRapture/pseuds/JoyousRapture
Summary: Severus didn’t know what to think. He’d intended to bed the boy, certainly, but it had never occurred to him that he’d be the one on all fours with a cock shoved deep in an arse that he’d never known might be hungry for it.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth written mostly as an exercise so that I could practice writing an M/M pairing. I've read tones of Snarry but never written anything in this genre, this should be read as a stand-alone piece. I imagined this occurring at Grimmauld Place, but it is up to your where your imagination takes you!

A wall of magic propelled him back onto the bed and Severus stumbled backwards blindly, bouncing as his arse hit the mattress. Severus opened his mouth to protest, his eyes narrowed slits as Potter followed him down, pinning him with his weight as he settled over Severus’ legs, “Potter—”

 

The boy smirked, then sidling up over Severus’ half-reclined body like a panther, he bit at the man’s chin, the sharp sting of teeth against flesh enough to make Severus hiss. The sound exploded out from between clenched teeth as Severus’ hand darted up to clasp at the boy’s jaw, nails digging into soft skin in retaliation as he pulled Potter’s face level with his own. Eyes flashing, Severus took the boys mouth, the press of lips demanding as he thrust his tongue inside.

 

Potter moaned over him, urging Severus backwards, pressing him further into the bed as he enshrouded him with his body.

 

“Yes...” The boy puffed against his lips, never breaking Severus’ tight grasp about his jaw as he withdrew only far enough to moan his approval.

 

Severus bit at the boy’s plump lower lip and sucked it into his mouth wantonly, using the moment of distraction that followed to force Potter onto his back. Smirking, Severus leered down at the teen, Potter’s jaw still clenched in an unrelenting grasp as he reached downwards with his other hand, finger seeking out the swollen prick filling out the front of the boy’s trousers. Potter growled and snatched at Severus’ hands, fingers closing around bony wrists before Severus’ fingers could do more than brush over his concealed erection. Then, without warning, Severus found himself on his back again, the abrupt switch leaving him gasping as the boy’s solid weight pinned him bodily to the mattress, hands firm, almost harsh, against his wrists where they were held beside his head. 

 

Severus felt the breath rush out of him, his heart hammering in his chest as green eyes flashed down at him. Something inside of Severus tightened at the sight as he lay still, panting up at the boy, completely overcome by his show of dominance. He might have been both older and physically stronger, but there was no doubt Potter was calling the shots. The idea both angered and thrilled him in equal measure and Severus twisted beneath the boy’s grasp again only to find himself held completely immobile.

 

Excitement shot through him unexpectedly and he stilled further, letting his body relax back into the mattress behind him in minute increments. Potter smiled darkly and waited for him to sink back against the mattress before slowly lowering himself over Severus’ body until they were pressed against one another from chest to knees. Severus felt a moan catch in his throat—his eyes shuttering, his mouth falling open—as the hard ridge of Potter’s cock caught against his and rolled over it. The thick bulge sent a sharp bite of pleasure ricocheting through his body at the contact and against his will, his hips bucked upwards. Until that moment, Severus hadn’t realised how achingly hard he was, his cock a thick brand in his trousers, throbbing with want as Potter thrust against it again.

 

His body didn’t feel like his own as he was flipped onto his stomach, propelled by the sizzle of startling magic, before he felt himself hitched up onto all fours. Severus stared down at the bed covers in surprise and bared his teeth in a hiss as a warm knee pressed close between his own, followed by the feel of Potter stretched out along his back in a manner that felt vaguely threatening. He could feel the hot throb of Potter’s erection pressing against his backside as sure hands tugged at his trousers and he realised suddenly exactly how this was about to play out. Nervous apprehension shot through him as his arse was bared and something inside him trembled.

 

A hot breath quivered out against his neck and as Severus made to turn around slick fingers found his arsehole.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Severus gasped as two digits drove into his tight entrance without warning.

 

Potter hissed something through his teeth, fingers curling inside of him and Severus collapsed forward onto his elbows. The sting was followed by a hot burn as Potter thrust his fingers inside him again and Severus let his head fall forward as he willed himself to relax around the intrusion. Shock trembled through him as he felt his arse reluctantly swallow the slippery fingers pressing into him and despite himself, his mouth went slack.

 

“Too much?” Potter asked, halting all movement inside of him.

 

“N-no...” Severus shook his head, panting through the burn. His forehead furrowed in concentration as a sucking kiss was placed against his arse cheek and Potter’s fingers thrust again.

 

Severus grunted in tandem, his mind spinning—this was... not what he’d intended. He had never imagined submitting, hadn’t believed himself capable of it, of wanting it, but...

 

Potter’s fingers plunged into him again and something like pleasure sparked along his spine.

 

It was the oddest feeling, and yet...Severus felt overcome with the urge to spread his legs, shove his arse up into the air and take everything the boy had to give. He feared he might but for the fact his thighs were bound by the limits of his trousers, the fly still done up and the waistband only yanked down far enough to give Potter the access he required. Yet, something about the restriction was just as thrilling as the boy’s powerful movements and Severus swallowed the keen that was building in the back of his throat as Potter’s fingers began scissoring inside of him.

 

Preparing him...

 

Severus could feel the heat of Potter’s clothed erection rubbing against the soft skin of his arse as the boy continued to thrust his fingers into his tightly furled arsehole. The burn was fading, his muscles relaxing and Severus was beginning to rock back into that hand when it withdrew and just as suddenly returned, three fingers wide.

 

“That’s it,” Potter moaned as Severus hole stretched, his skin flushed and pulling taut as it gave way to accommodate the extra girth.

 

Severus moaned, his cheeks flushing red as he imagined the picture he presented: bent over lewdly before the Boy-Who-Lived, head buried in the bedding, arse bared and arsehole stretched wide around three demanding digits as they fingered him open. Imagine if someone walked in on them! If Albus or the Wolf opened the door and saw him like this? Or perhaps even one of the boy’s ginger friends? His prick was thick and heavy, leaking copiously into his trousers where it remained, trapped by the tight waistband around his thighs and Severus felt it jerk at the very thought.

 

“ _Potter_ ,” Severus moaned with a shudder, his voice muffled by the bedding beneath him. When had his arms ceased to hold him up? They were fisted in the bedding, twisting the covers under a white-knuckled grip as he all but reached back and spread his cheeks for Potter's fingers. _Dear Gods_...

 

His name was a heated exhale behind him as his arsehole was probed and tested and stretched.

 

Severus bit back a whimper as those fingers retreated and Potter’s heat left him. Instead, he turned his face into the bedding, ignoring the wet patch of drool beneath his face and tried to get his breathing under control. His cock was throbbing, swollen with want and leaking copiously. Potter hadn’t touched it once, though it was usually the sole focus of his pleasure, and the very thought made him groan softly. His arse felt loose and wet, both _empty_ and _needy—_ open _—_ in a way he’d witnessed, but never before experienced.

 

The bed dipped and Severus could feel Potter on the bed behind him once more.

 

‘He’s going to fuck me,’ Severus thought, anxious anticipation lancing through him acutely as the very next thought was: ‘Dear Gods, I _want_ him to.’

 

Severus' heart was thundering in his chest as the press of the boy’s fat prick came to rest against his slicked arsehole, hot and blunt. Apprehension spiked through him and the feeling had Severus reaching back with trembling fingers—as he’d been appalled to imagine himself doing only minutes earlier—to spread arse with one hand as Potter began to push against the puffy ring of muscle. Severus bore down against the pressure, easing the way, and with a sudden give, he felt himself cede entry to the flared head of Potter’s prick.

 

Severus heard himself cry out, arse clenching involuntarily against the intrusion as it popped past the guardian muscle. It felt huge inside of him—far bigger than he’d expected—and the resulting stretch left him breathless.

 

‘He’s inside me,’ Severus wondered deliriously, ‘I have cock in my arse...’

 

Potter moaned and palmed Severus’ arse as it clenched around him, kneading the flesh beneath his hands as Severus panted through the foreign feeling of being breached, his face pressed inelegantly into the bedding as he forced his body to relax around the intrusion. Slowly, with effort, Severus forced his arsehole to relax, feeling Potter push forward slowly as the constriction began to ease. A strangled noise escaped Severus’ throat as he pushed back against the pressure in his arse, feeling Potter’s cock slide deeper with more ease than he’d anticipated.

 

“ _Oh!_ ” Severus heard himself cry, voice hoarse, back arching as Potter’s prick split him open, “God... _yes..._ ”

 

Severus adjusted the grip on his arse cheek, pulling wider and reaching back so that his fingers grazed the place where Potter’s prick was slowly working itself into him as he writhed beneath it like a bitch in heat. There was pain, the burn of being stretched further than even Potter’s fingers had prepared him for, but it was nothing compared to the overwhelming feeling of being _taken._

 

It was _good_. It was too good, this feeling of being held down and _mounted_ by Potter.

 

Severus turned his face to the side, mouth slack as he panted frenziedly, overcome with the feeling of his rim catching and dragging against the skin of Potter’s slicked prick as he worked it back and forth until suddenly he could feel the press of Potter’s balls against his and the bruise of sharp hipbones pressing into the padded flesh of his buttocks.  

 

Potter moaned again as he pressed himself flush against Severus’ rear, hands sliding around to take grasp of Severus’ hips, “Hold on.”

 

Severus hand twisted in the bedding, the force of the following thrust jostling him on the bed as Potter pounded into him with focus. One, two, three, four thrusts and then he lit across something inside of him that had his back arching and his toes curling—

 

“Jesus, fuck!” Severus screamed with a shaky cry, hand flying to the meat of Potter’s arse as he urged him closer, “Do that again, fuck me there...”

 

Potter adjusted his angle, hips pistoning in and out blindly until he found it again and then hammered into it with purpose. Severus _moaned_ , his faculties leaving him entirely, his dick growing harder with every thrust of the boy’s hips as he plundered his prostate.

 

The smell of sex and the muffled clap of their bodies joining filled the air and Severus felt his arse clenching as orgasm approached, squeezing tighter around that perfect prick inside of him.

 

Severus’ hand was still gripping Potter’s arse, urging him in further with every thrust, his arse offering up no further resistance to the sinful glide of Potter’s cock as it found its home within him again and again.

 

“ _Yes_... so good, fuck me harder...” he cried weakly, barely believing the words that were tumbling out of his mouth. The wet sounds of his arsehole being plundered making him press back into Potter’s surging hips, the muscles of the boy’s arse flexing wonderfully under his gripping hands.

 

He erupted almost violently, his orgasm pulsing through him as Potter’s thumb pressed into the soft strip of skin between his scrotum and arsehole. He felt his arse snap closed around the thrusting prick inside it and Potter groaned loudly, shoving himself firmly, insistently, into the clenching muscle as Severus came in his pants with a hoarse cry. The feeling of Potter’s cock jerking inside of him and his ejaculate flooding him shortly after was surprisingly welcome as was the sucking kiss planted to the back of his sweaty neck as they both collapsed into the bed.

 

Severus shut his eyes and turned his face into the bedding he’d been face down in for the better part of half an hour. His arse felt both raw and well used and Potter’s prick wedged inside of him was just starting to feel uncomfortable when the boy shifted and slid free. The flesh was tender as the bulbous head of Potter’s cock popped free with an obscene squelch of spunk and lube. Severus felt it dribble out of him, but then Potter’s fingers were there, pushing the dribble of come back into his raw arse in a way that made Severus feel utterly owned. He moaned at the filthy gesture, feeling himself yield to the intrusion of Potter’s fingertip despite himself.

 

Severus didn’t know what to think about what had just occurred between them. He’d intended to bed the boy, certainly, but it had never occurred to him that he’d be the one on all fours with a cock shoved deep in an arse that he’d never known might be _hungry_ for it. He’d never been breached before tonight, nor had he ever been so thoroughly dominated by a bed partner—let alone a fucking teenager. He’d never known he could _want_ it like he so clearly had or that he’d take to it so well. He’d never ejaculated harder and he was still almost entirely dressed but for the baring of his arse.

His own seed was cooling against the inside of his trousers. He’d come without Potter laying a hand to his cock even once...

 

Potter’s hands swiped the hair away from the side of his face and Severus shifted so that he could look up at him. His green eyes were full of intensity as he bent over him, his lips claiming Severus’ in a deep kiss.

 

Severus kissed him back, opening his mouth to the intrusion of the boy’s tongue as it pressed inwards. He pressed back, battling with him in a quest for dominance he felt certain he would never win from Potter again. And maybe, just maybe...

 

Maybe he was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I wrote this as an exercise to practice writing M/M scenes - hopefully it turned out okay? I never really read bottom!Snape, but this just...happened. Not really sure how the first story I write has him planted face down in the bed for Harry... *shrugs*
> 
> Not beta read, sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
